


Moanrisa

by Ciezuru



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, first smut, im sorry for the impurity, it's horrible, monarisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciezuru/pseuds/Ciezuru
Summary: "Don't flatter yourself, you and I both know I'm better as a top""Well why don't we go out now and see who's really a top?"





	Moanrisa

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut. Ever
> 
> Please read with caution, though I doubt that it's any good.

Manaka rested her cheek on her hand and let loose a heavy sigh as she half-heartedly listen to their Captain, Sugai Yuuka droning away about their plans for the upcoming concerts.

They were all currently seated along a rectangular table, 10 girls on each side facing each other while the captain stands at the front. Most of the girls were diligently paying attention while some like Manaka were half listening and half contemplating on how to escape the meeting.

Manaka listlessly let her gaze wander around the table, snorting amusedly at Oda Nana or Dani for short who was unabashedly giving heart eyes to the unsuspecting Kobayashi Yui while a silently fuming Suzumoto Miyu jealously glared at the love-struck Dani. She wished Dani had her eyes only on her and not on Kobayashi.

Manaka snorted amusedly.

"Ah how annoying, Suzumon should just woman-up and claim her property on Dani, everyone knows Kobayashi only has eyes for Imaizumi"

Manaka smirked to herself.

"Speaking of properties..."

She let her cat-like eyes wander towards her front where one Watanabe Risa was raptly paying attention to the captain. She let her gaze linger on her and bit her lower lip.

Risa's beauty never failed to take her breath away.

It had been a few months since they had started dating and within those months they had spent a fair amount of time getting to know each other in a more intimate setting. She had gotten addicted to her over the course of their relationship and now she wished nothing more than to ravish her girlfriend senseless.

Noticing someone's gaze on her, Risa turned her attention towards Manaka and gave her a small smile which in turn made Manaka's heart skip a beat. She responded with a heavy-lidded gaze and a teasing smirk in hopes of seducing the girl in to do more "productive" activities. She subtly tilted her head towards the door indicating her need to escape the stupid meeting and for Risa to join her.

However, much to her disappointment, Risa responded with a shake of her head and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Manaka pouted and sat back with a huff.

"Risa you're no fun"

Feeling hot and bothered and with the only person she'd want to fuck with shooting her down, she tried to come up with a solution.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Koike Minami slyly sending messages on her phone under the table. Manaka looked around and saw Habu Mizuho also stealthily looking at her phone and grinning to herself.

"That's it!"

Mentally patting herself on the back, Manaka took out her own phone and set out on a mission.

"You know I could think of something better we can do than listening to the Japchae talk on and on about the concerts. I'm thinking you and me, in bed doing naughty things. I'll let you be on top this time ;D"

Manaka grinned like a Cheshire cat and pressed the send button. She leaned back with a smirk, watching Risa's every movement as she jumped a little probably from her phone vibrating and took out her phone. Manaka waited with bated breath as Risa checked her phone, snorted and typed a reply.

"Don't flatter yourself, you and I both know I'm better as a top"

"Well why don't we go out now and see who's really a top?"

Manaka looked up and met Risa's gaze head on, challenging her.

Risa could only shake her head exasperatedly and smiled as she typed again.

"You're just doing this because you're bored"

"Am not, I really AM horny right now and I could think of a million better ways for you to use that mouth of yours"

"Like slowly ripping off your panties with my teeth?"

"Ah..tease"

"You asked for it"

"So I'm taking that as a yes then?"

"No"

"Boo"

Manaka huffed, frustrated she began thinking up other ways to convince her stoic girlfriend.

"Fine, if you want to play it that way then I'll play", she thought to herself.

She searched fervently through her phone's gallery until a photo caught her eye. It was a photo of her scantily clad in an open button up t-shirt and panties, posing provocatively. She had taken that picture a few weeks prior as an emergency leverage whenever she wanted to get frisky with Risa. It might be playing dirty but she was desperate and desperate times call for desperate measures.

She typed a quick text to go along with the photo.

Sent.

No turning back now.

She leaned back in her seat and looked up at Risa while smirking. Risa narrowed her eyes suspiciously and eyed the vibrating phone in her hand, dreading what her girlfriend had sent her way. She tapped on the message icon and choked on her breath.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here? I'm imagining you on top of me taking off my clothes piece by piece, tracing my skin feverishly with your lips as you go and I'd moan your name and rake my nails down your back, I know that's something you fucking love. As you make your way down my body, pressing hot and wet kisses on my stomach, you'll reach down and slowly pull down my panties with your teeth and I'd be so so wet for you baby, I want you to pin me down and fuck me so hard I'd forget all our memorized choreo and in turn I want to touch you and feel you and taste every single drop of you and I want you to scream my name as I make you come with my tongue"

Risa felt her mouth go dry and heat pool in her belly. All resolve she had in the beginning began to waver as she stared at the picture of her lover. She felt her face flush red as looked up and saw Manaka giving her a sultry half-lidded gaze, the tip of her tongue teasingly moistening her supple pink lips.

"Ah this girl will be the death of me someday", she thought.

Risa stood up abruptly and clutched at her stomach, all eyes focused on her.

"Please excuse me, I think I ate some bad sushi this morning and I'm starting to feel sick"

"Are you okay? Do you need to go the hospital?" Sugai looked worriedly at her friend.

"Ah no I think I'll just go the toilet and then rest in my room"

"I'll come with. We can't have you suddenly fainting and hitting your head now do we?"

Manaka stood up and slowly gathered her things as she followed Risa to the door and winked at the flushed girl.

"Take care and update me on your condition!"

"We will! Thanks!" And with that, the duo left in a haste leaving the now quiet meeting room.

"They're totally gonna bang aren't they?"

Saito Fuyuka sighed while Yonetani Nanami who sat next to her sputtered.

* * *

 

Risa's lips collided with Manaka's as she slammed her into the wall right after they got out of the meeting room. Each kiss growing hungrier, needier, feeding the inferno that was raging in both of their bodies. Risa threaded her hands through Manaka's soft brown locks and tugged her head back, forcibly ending the fervent kissing and nipped at her jaw to her earlobe before making her way down the smooth expanse of her neck. Manaka's eyelids fluttered close in pleasure as she gasped and whispered Risa's name feverishly, willing for her to not stop her pleasurable ministrations.

Only when she felt the button of her shirt pop open did she realize their surroundings.

"Ris-risa..unh..I think the hallway is not exactly ah!..the best place to have sex right now"

Manaka tightened her grip on Risa's shoulders and regretfully pushed her back catching sight of Risa's darkened eyes, lust clouding brown irises. Risa growled lowly.

"You. My room. Now"

"Yes ma'am"

Manaka gulped, feeling bolts of pleasure coursing through her veins and travelling downwards, her lower body felt heavy, throbbing with need.

Somehow, her commanding tone was making her body short-circuit, she stumbled but quickly regained her footing as Risa grabbed onto her sleeve and almost dragged her down the hallway and into their room. Risa turned around and swiftly locked the door. Seeing an opportunity, Manaka quickly stepped towards Risa, placing both her hands on either side of her head effectively trapping her between her and the door.

"Got you", she smirked, mirth overshadowing the desire in her eyes.

Slowly, Risa turned and came face to face with her girlfriend. She laced her hands behind Manaka's neck and played with the short ends of her hair. In such close proximity, she caught a whiff of Manaka's perfume, something floral and sweet. She inhaled the scent deeply, closing her eyes to savor the sweetness before slowly opening her eyes and gazing lustily towards her lover.

"And what do you intend to do with your victim hm?" Risa purred pulling Manaka closer.

"Oh I intend to do a lot of things"

Manaka smiled and leaned in closer nuzzling at Risa's ear, giving it quick darting licks and nips that made Risa's knees buckle.

"I want to touch you", Manaka whispered, hot breath tickling Risa's ear. "I want to touch every single inch of you, I want to be inside you and feel you squeeze around my fingers and make you come over and over again until you beg me to stop. I want to hear you scream my name".

Risa growled under her breath and crashed their lips together. Teeth clinking together in their haste, tongues clashing in a show of dominance, Manaka couldn't help but let out a pleased moan as a hand snaked its way past her unbuttoned shirt and onto her breast. With Manaka preoccupied, Risa took the chance and flipped their positions. Manaka yelped when she felt her feet leave the floor and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

"Mou, don't scare me like that!"

Risa let loose a breathy chuckle and carried her lover across the room, throwing her roughly onto the bed and followed suit, crawling atop her. Seeing her in control like this had set off a dizzying mix of arousal and rebellion in Manaka as she squeezed her legs together to abate her growing desire. She didn't want to show how turned on she was from Risa's dominance.

Risa smirked down at her and evaded Manaka's eager lips as she suddenly shot up to steal a kiss.

"My, impatient now are we?"

"If you don't hurry up, I'll have to take over"

"Ma...ma, you know what they say, the longer you wait the better it feels"

"I thought that only applied to orgasms and as far as I'm concerned you haven't even started on doing anything"

"Patience is a virtue"

"Shut up and fuck me already"

Risa yelped out in surprise when Manaka suddenly pulled her by the collar and caught her lips in a hungry kiss. All sense of playfulness left her as desire coursed through her veins and her dominant side reared its ugly head. She growled into the kiss and bit on Manaka's lower lip all the while hastily unbuttoning Manaka's shirt. Manaka lifted her body in order for Risa to slide her out of the shirt leaving her in her lacy black bra.

Quickly, Risa attacked her with kisses and bites along her neck, she bit into a particularly sensitive spot below her ear eliciting a high-pitched squeal then a sigh after she smoothed the bite mark with her tongue.

"Risa no-"

"No marks, I know"

Once, Risa had left a particularly large and red hickey on Manaka's neck without her noticing and Harada Aoi had innocently asked about it and when they refused to answer her questions she turned to Moriya Akane for answers and in turn Akane had lectured their ears off about responsibility and minding about the children in the group.

They both chuckled at the memory and Manaka let out a gasp as Risa trailed hot and wet kisses down her chest. She nuzzled her nose in the space between her breasts, breathing in the sweet smell of her girlfriend. She reached around Manaka and began undoing her bra.

Manaka's breath hitched when she felt cool air invade her heaving chest as Risa discarded the piece of clothing haphazardly and proceeded to take a stiff nipple in her mouth and rolled the other with her fingers. She could only writhe in pleasure as the new sensations invaded her body, she reached up and placed her hands on Risa's back, kneading the tense flesh there and loving how she could feel her back muscles flexing with her efforts. Her hands trailed down Risa's back and cupped her toned ass, squeezing it hard.

Risa nipped at her breast in retaliation and sat back with a smug grin, admiring her handiwork.

Various red marks littered across Manaka's chest and neck.

"You're going to leave those all over me aren't' you?"

"You're welcome for revenge later"

"Oh trust me I will"

"Mmhmm"

Risa grinned wickedly and leaned back down taking the other nipple, sucking and drawing teasing circles around the stiff peak. At the tortured groan and subtle grind of Manaka's hips against her own, she gave the nipple a final suckle before licking and nibbling her way lower down Manaka's body and leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

The love bites drove Manaka crazy and she couldn't help but let loose mewls of pleasure. However, in her lust filled euphoria she couldn't help but become irked when she saw the state that Risa was in.

"You're still dressed"

Manaka pouted at Risa's chuckle and she reached up to help her take off her clothes. Once undressed, Manaka took the time to take in Risa in all her naked glory. Her skin glistened sensually from sweat, modest-sized breasts topped off with pert pink nipples heaving from exertion. Her eyes trailed down to a flat stomach which had faint lines of ab muscles courtesy of 2 years of dance practice and trailed further down before her gaze was moved upwards by Risa's hand firmly on her chin.

"Eyes up here"

Manaka smirked at her lover's tone, she moved to remove her jeans but a hand stopped her hand from the process.

"Mine"

Manaka swallowed thickly at the intense heated gaze Risa was giving her and relented.

"You're being awfully assertive today"

"What can I say, only you can bring out that S-side of me"

Manaka shivered and followed Risa's eyes as she slowly lowered her body and moved down Manaka's body. She stopped at Manaka's jeans, unbuttoned, she slowly pulled down the article of clothing and threw it to the floor. Smirking and never breaking eye contact with her lover, she bit her panties and dragged it down slowly with her teeth, closing her eyes blissfully while breathing in the heady scent of Manaka's arousal.

Once her girlfriend was as naked as she was, Risa moved to the juncture between her thighs taking sight of the wetness pooling made Risa want to dive in straight away but she steeled herself.

Slowly, she parted Manaka's thighs further and settled herself right in between and exhaled slowly against her sex. She shivered and whined begging Risa to not toy with her further. Risa winked and moved in, and Manaka sucked in a breath waiting for the inevitable but whined in frustration when Risa switched course and moved to kiss the inside of her thighs instead.

"God, Risaaaa..."

She whined and tugged at Risa's hair willing for her to just get on with it. All this teasing was driving her crazy. Risa chose to ignore her whining girlfriend, busy with leaving more marks on her inner thighs. She ran her tongue on reddened skin and blew a hot breath against her sex, just to rile her up further feeling the shudder ran through Manaka's body.

"What do you want Manaka?"

Risa smirked as she gave a teasing kiss on the moist lips in front of her.

"Risaaa...I"

"Hmm?"

Risa gave quick darting licks, grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves but not enough to actually please her lover. Her tongue made complicated circling motions around her clit and Manaka saw stars explode beneath her eyelids as she gasped and writhed on top of the bed chanting Risa's name like a prayer.

"What do you want Manaka?"

"You! Oh god I want you Risa!"

Risa smirked victoriously.

"Well since you asked so nicely"

And with that Risa pressed the flat of her tongue onto Manaka's slit, dragging it up slowly as she watched Manaka's head fall back in relief. Her body twitched every time Risa licked at her clit, wetness pooled and she lapped at it. Musky and slightly salty, she hummed her pleasure against Manaka's sex. The vibrations from her humming brought forth a new wave of pleasure in Manaka's body fueling the inferno coiling deep in her belly.

Risa used her fingers to spread her folds and delved in deeper with her tongue causing Manaka to roll her hips forward. She continued licking and closed her lips around the sensitive clit and sucked causing Manaka to buck her hips and moan out her name. Risa reached her hand up and found a nipple, twisting it alongside her constant sucking on Manaka's clit. The sensations caused by both stimulus sent Manaka's body into a frenzy as she thrashed and whimpered on the bed, her hand clutched at the back of Risa's head urging her to not stop her ministrations

. "Ri..saa..aaah, I'm-I'm so close!"

Risa leaned back, and arched an eyebrow taking note of Manaka. Her face was flushed red and her chest was heaving from her erratic breathing. Her eyes were half-lidded and clouded with desire, mouth open gasping for breath.

"Please..I need you Risa"

Finally taking pity on her writhing girlfriend, Risa leaned back in and used her other hand and slowly pushed a finger in up to her knuckle and began thrusting in and out while sucking on her clit. Manaka pushed her head further into the pillow gasping and whimpering, arching her back from the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her body and bit the back of her hand, muffling her moans and screams.

Risa slowed down her thrusting, noticing the sudden quietness and looked up to see Manaka muffling her screams. She reached out with her other hand and entwined their fingers together. Manaka looked quizzically down at Risa.

"I want to hear you"

She then inserted another finger and picked up the pace, pistoning in and out and flicking her tongue over her clit. She could feel Manaka's thighs tensing in anticipation.

She curled her fingers inside her, searching for the spot that would make her scream her name then after a few minutes patiently searching with her finger inside her, Manaka squealed.

 _There_.

Risa thrusted harder and faster, keeping her fingers curled on the spot whilst suckling on the stiff bud. Manaka writhed and moaned, her hips following in time with Risa's thrusting, chasing the high that was eluding her.

Then finally, she tensed, her thighs clamped down hard around Risa's head as her whole body convulsed and arched in pleasure, her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.

Risa could feel her own crotch dampen at the erotic display.

She slowed down her thrusting, helping Manaka down from her high. She gave a few more languid thrusts and slowly slid out and wiped her sticky fingers on the bedsheets.

Risa crawled up and gazed down on her girlfriend, smiling softly feeling a tenderness filling her chest with warmth. She leaned down and peppered soft kisses on her girlfriend's face, slowly easing her gasping lover back to life. With her breath finally in control she turned her head capturing Risa's lips in a lazy kiss. They shared a few soft kisses before Manaka cupped her lover's cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Told you there were better things to do than listen to the Japchae"

Risa chuckled then yelped when she suddenly pushed her and flipped them over. Manaka smirked and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss to which Risa returned with gusto giving all control to the girl straddling her hips. Her breath hitched when she felt a hand slip down and cupped her throbbing sex.

"Now..." Manaka purred.

"I believe you said something about revenge?"

**Author's Note:**

> *flees into a cave*


End file.
